In the Rain
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Sam is home for a few days from the Navy and wants to make new memories. ONE SHOT


So this is my first time writing a One shot. I kinda like writing one shots! Anyway...this is based off of a personal experience of mind. I felt as if i was digging in pandora's box with this one...I hope you guys like it! You guys know i don't own glee...otherwise if i did...we wouldn't be going through this horrible hiatus. As always thank you for reading and your feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go home just yet." Mercedes said softly to her boyfriend of three years. Sam was only home for a couple more days before he had to fly back to California and back to the naval base. Sam took one hand off the steering wheel and took hold of hers.<p>

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have no clue. Just anywhere but home."

"Okay, babe." So he just drove around the city for a while until they arrived to a familiar place.

"Why are we at our old high school at 11 at night, Sam?" He pulled into a parking spot, cut off the engine and looked at her.

"I figured since we have so many great memories inside; why not make new ones _outside._" The look on his face was that one of pure lust. She knew that her was being serious as fuck.

"You seriously want to have sex in the parking lot of the high school we use to attend?"

"As a fucking heart attack baby. You killed me earlier at my parents, wearing the shorts that you STOLE from me. You know what seeing you in my clothes does to me."

The night before Sam left for boot camp, she stayed the night with him. Before she left, she demanded that she keep something that belonged to him. His favorite pair of basketball shorts was her pick.

"What if we get caught?" He looked out of the window and around the wet parking lot. It was starting to rain pretty hard.

"Babe, it's almost 11:30. We won't get caught…..So what do you say?" He wiggled his eye brows up and down. She laughed and looked towards the backseat to see how much room was back there. They were in a 99' Pontiac Grand Prix. While on the outside, the car seemed pretty long, but she doubted there was enough room for the both of them.

"I'm not sure about the room space, Sam."

"I'll push the seats up to the dashboard. Go ahead and climb back there. I'll take care of it."

She reluctantly took off her seatbelt, lifted out of her seat and quickly climbed in the back. Sam pushed the passenger seat all the way up into the dashboard, got out of the car and pushed his seat up as well. When he joined her in the backseat, she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"No! It's kind of been a fantasy to get you back here for a long time. I had to think of ways to make it comfortable. You know you're the only one I've been with and plan on being with….forever." She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Sam, pulling her into a kiss that was filled with so much passion; she forgot what she was going to say.

While one hand cupped her face, Sam's other hand caressed her thigh, slowly inching its way up and through the leg of the shorts. That hand, then made its way to its destination, right in between her legs. She was hot and ready for him.

"Damn you're already wet for me." He said with his lips still pressed against hers.

"You have that effect on me. You should know that already." He pressed his fingers against her panties and felt just how wet she was. She bit his bottom lip as they both moaned out in pleasure. He pushed the front of her panties to the side and came in contact with her throbbing clit, causing her to break the kiss completely and gasp.

"I miss this so much Mercy. I miss how fucking wet you get for me. I love it." Before she could lean back in to kiss him; he scooted back a bit and grabbed the sides of her-_his_ shorts and pulled them down her legs, pulling her panties down with them. He then dropped to the floor of the backseat and was level with her swollen and glistening pussy. He used both hands to open her legs wider and with one hand; he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Almost immediately, her body began to quiver.

"Oh shit, Sam. Please don't tease me."

"Oh trust me Mercy, baby. I fully intend to follow through. Just hold tight." With his thumb still on her clit, he slid his index and middle finger inside her. Mercedes bit her lip to fight off a moan.

"Don't hide baby, I wanna hear you." He moved his fingers in and out as his thumb rubbed clit slowly. He repeated the movement a few more times before removing his middle finger and curling his index finger into the "come here" motion, hitting her g-spot.

"Holy shit!" Mercedes all but screamed. She almost forgot how much damage he could do with just his fingers alone. Before he could torture her anymore, she reached in between her legs and pulled his fingers out from inside her and pulled his shirt, letting him know she wanted him up. She reached up and grabbed face, bringing him down into a kiss. She ran her hands though his now buzz cut blonde hair. She really missed his hair and being able to pull on it for leverage. He was still beautiful nonetheless. She moved her hands down to his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckled it, got her hands on the fly of his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned it and slipped her hand down his pants, taking hold of his throbbing erection.

"Is this for me Sam?" She whispered seductively.

"Always, Mercy. But, if you don't stop squeezing me like that, I'm gonna bust right in your hand." He said in a strangled voice. She quickly removed her hand and grabbed the waist of his jeans and boxers and pushed them down his hips.

"Wait, let me get a condom." He started to lift up off of her when she pulled him back down.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill….I just want to feel you Sam. Nothing between us." He looked down at her and saw so much love and adoration in her face. He reached in between their bodies, took hold of his erection and guided it towards her entrance. It had been six months since the last time together so he knew to take it slow…for the time being. He slowly pushed inside her, feeling her tense up a little. Sam was not little in that department.

"You okay, Merc?"

"Yeah. Don't stop." He continued to push inside her, once he made his way all the way in, they both hissed.

"Shit." They said simultaneously. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed, the sensation of them laughing while their bodies were connected made them stop.

"I've missed this…so much Mercy." He bit his bottom lip as he began to thrust, invading Mercedes' tight walls. Once Sam found a rhythm, Mercedes matched it with her hips. She gripped his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back. He took that as a signal to thrust deeper inside her.

"Unh…yes Sam." She moaned breathlessly in his ear. Her moans only made his thrust deeper and harder. The only sounds around them were their moans, the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the rain pounding on the roof of the car.

Sam lifted one leg onto his shoulder and picked up the pace of his thrusts, causing Mercedes' moans to grow louder. He could feel his orgasm growing in the pit of his balls. He only hoped Mercedes was close.

"Oh, god. Sam, I'm gonna…I'm gonna." He closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm close too baby." He dropped her leg and pressed his body closer to her and continued to thrust harder, deeper, faster. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, while she dug her nails into his back. He felt her body begin to shake; he knew then that she was at her peak. Before he knew it, he was exploding inside her. Both of their moans being drowned out by the pouring rain. His thrusts slowed as his orgasm came to an end. Mercedes' body shaking had also slowed and she removed her nails from his back. Sam lifted himself up to look at his girlfriend, both of them still breathing heavy. Her eyes were still closed as she came down from her orgasm. Sam brushed some strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead. She opened eyes and smiled lazily up at him. He chuckled lightly,

"Are you okay?"

"Never better." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you Mercedes."

"I love you more Sam Evans…..and now thanks to you, I'll never be able to drive by this school and not think about what just took place in this parking lot."


End file.
